


why stop now

by candoura



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacles, host namjoon, some manipulation in the marvel universe, symbiote jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candoura/pseuds/candoura
Summary: Namjoon loves his baby, but sometimes things get a little out of hand when two idiots share the scarce common sense of one.





	why stop now

“Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get for you?”

Namjoon grips the steering wheel, rolling his shoulders as if to draw the attention of the thick black tendrils curling around the expanse of his neck. _What do you want?_ , he mutedly nudges at his symbiote.

Jungkook purrs back quietly. **_The usual._ **

Namjoon relays the order, “Yeah, can I get a number six, no sides, and a number four with medium fries and a medium coke. Yeah thank-”

 **_Nuggets!_** , Jungkook whines petulantly and spreads across Namjoon’s nape, curling up around the shell of his ear. His host relents.

“Hey, can I also get a twenty piece chicken McNuggets”, he quietens as he reverts to his alien sidekick, _“Do you want anything else?”_

**_A human spleen._ **

“A huma- _the fuck, Jungkook?!_ ”

“Sorry I didn’t get that?”, the intercom rings softly and Namjoon sighs, “No, sorry, no I was talking to my friend. Just add the nuggets. Yeah that’s all.”

The symbiote trills in happiness, the kind of joy a child gets from annoying its parent, and settles back into his skin like a warm sheath. Namjoon grabs their order and smiles at the employee, a jab at his jugular immediately stiffening his spine when his fingers brush against hers softly.

Namjoon rolls up his window and massages the cramp in his neck with a hand, hissing aggravatedly, “Christ’s sake, Kook, I wasn’t gonna fuck a drive-thru employee.”

 **_You’re mine_** , he hears it preen in an assertion.

Namjoon rolls his eyes, feeling Jungkook slowly move around his body, spreading under his shirt until thin tendrils emerge from his sides and wrap around his chest protectively. **_Mine._ **

The possessive streak of his symbiote has only been growing stronger with each passing day of their bonding, and Klyntars are known to have only two dominant emotions towards their hosts- destructive or possessive.

They either eat your organs, or eat the ones of others when they do so much as breathe the same air as you.

Maybe it’s a good thing, Jungkook won’t chew up Namjoon’s liver in the end. Maybe bite his arms for a little attention, is all. Namjoon doesn’t bruise anymore anyway.

“We've talked about this, Jungkook. Social interaction is a part of human lifestyle, I can’t be a loner with a big ball of goo rotting on my back all the time.”

Jungkook gasps in offence and Namjoon chuckles.

**_Rude! Take that back!_ **

Jungkook grumbles to throw a tantrum, crawling insistently along his sternum and his neck like a whiny infant looking for affection. Its tendrils are soft, smooth, warm and absolutely inhuman yet so familiar. A curious appendage flicks a nipple and Namjoon immediately bites down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan.

He regains his stern composure, wriggling until the tendrils retract, “Kook. No touching on the road, especially after bad behavior. You’re grounded if you break the rules.”

 _Grounded-_ as in the host leaving his amorphous symbiote in isolation in the tank he brought back from the laboratory whenever it pisses him off. Jungkook hates being away from it's host and Namjoon hates the empty feeling too, but it serves as a good taming measure.

When the roads get emptier and the neighbourhood gets darker, Jungkook materializes from around Namjoon’s shoulder, it's little head suspended in the air.

 **_Sorry_** , it rumbles guiltily.

Namjoon exhales softly and turns his head to find the symbiote looking out at the road in what he thinks- in alien terms- is sad puppy eyes.

“Kook, baby, look at me.”

Jungkook does and Namjoon mimics to bring their foreheads together in an intimate press. A long tongue lolls out from between sharp teeth and licks at Namjoon’s jaw affectionately. “I don’t want sex to work as compensation. Compromises, remember? I’m yours, but I have needs too.”

**_I can take care of your needs._ **

“Not _those_ needs”, Namjoon tries again, holding on to the calm tenor he uses whenever correcting his stupid little symbiote, “Platonic needs. Humans bond with other humans for company, for cooperation and for friendship. Here, bonding doesn’t only mean reproduction.”

The floating head bobs, tendrils coiling and assembling into a somewhat close resemblance of a neck. The symbiote’s tongue licks around its fangs as it stays quiet for a while, as if thinking.

**_Jungkook will be good next time._ **

“Thank you, baby”, Namjoon leans forward to kiss the side of its face but his car jerks abruptly, alarming both the host and the symbiote as it skews out more tendrils to hold Namjoon safely in place.

 **_What was that?,_** it gasps as Namjoon steers the car back properly.

He curses as he upshifts and sinks back into the driver's seat properly, “Potholes- uhm like, holes on the ground. Sorry, should’ve kept my eyes on the road.”

The head nods next to him, acknowledging.

 **_Potholes_** , it hums sagely. Suddenly, it turns to Namjoon and the long, wet tongue comes in contact with Namjoon’s chin. He doesn't even flinch, let’s the symbiote lick him up to his cheek.

 **_Joonie’s got potholes too,_**  it smothers his cheek with its own kind of affectionate kisses, **_very pretty potholes._**

The nickname rouses a warm emotion in the centre of his chest- but it might as well be from his symbiote. They are one body, after all.

“Jesus, kook, those are called dimples”, Namjoon clears his throat, thanking god for the dark blanket of the night to hide his high blush, “And thank you.”

The symbiote purrs happily before slinking back into Namjoon’s skin, an active presence between his membranes, fulfilling and soothing.

They reach their apartment, a small but homey space with a kitchen and two bedrooms, one of which is kept for Jungkook’s care repertoire. Namjoon's job as a scientist had always been morbidly mundane, papers everywhere and manila folders peppering every available space in the house. Jungkook, perhaps, is the most and the only form of a thrill for him.

It’s been six months since he’d got his symbiote, a hush-hush deal under the tables because the parasite-host arrangement is still not well received by the society. The existence of more Klyntar creatures had spread among the media but the hosts are chosen on a high level scrutiny. Trusted, well-established, and _willing_ people are garnered for the keepsake of these extraterrestrials, a race that could save humanity in the dreariest of times if raised well and raised good.  

Namjoon had been one of them, had looked at the little black mass of infantile symbiote in the incubator that Hoseok showed him and decided he would take it. Let it take him.

These offsprings were sent to laboratories all around the world from Dr. Steven’s department discreetly, their family tree unknown. Maybe they were more of Knull’s creation on Earth, left on their own after Grendel's death, or maybe they were the later symbiosis of something- _someone-_ that survived. The children of someone who has staked a claim of their stay on this planet.

Namjoon had pressed his hand against the glass and the small, slimy mass had immediately pressed itself against the glass too, as if seeking its way into Namjoon’s palm.

“It likes you”, Hoseok had chimed softly, “It’ll keep you happy.”

And Namjoon had signed the papers in the bat of a lash, going under government surveillance and evacuating his lavish penthouse to settle for a more inconspicuous apartment that will in no way suggest his affluence of maintaining a parasitic extraterrestrial in his body.

Symbiotes are still feared, still sometimes sold to the one’s with detrimental intentions. But the Government’s already developed a defence team by now, a technology where bullets that can permeate straight through the mass of the symbiote and kill the host underneath. Namjoon had practically signed up for his _death;_  for if his symbiote had turned out to be rogue, they’d both be killed.

But Jungkook is, by all means, a sweetheart.

A bratty, stubborn, pain-in-the-ass sweetheart.

**_Joonie sad?_ **

A tendril creeps up Namjoon’s neck and caresses his cheek gently, a show of love that melts Namjoon’s heart.

“No darling, just thinking. Nostalgia, more like”, he hangs his coat on the rack and fishes a beer out of the refrigerator before flopping down on the couch. Jungkook is buzzing happily inside him, omnipresent and omniscient, sitting on his amygdala and flicking through memories, trilling happily at the ones that include tender moments between the two.

**_I miss those days too. Being a baby, having my first feeding._ **

Namjoon hums.

“You’re still a baby. A big, beefy, adorable baby.”

Jungkook snarls, a voice inside his head that rings, **_I’m not adorable! Dangerous! Can kill you!_ **

Namjoon laughs through his nose, picking up the remote and flipping through the TV channels, “Sure. Like your touch-starved self can go one second without me.”

 **_False!_** , Jungkook protests but Namjoon runs a teasing finger over a tentacle that had already hiked his shirt up and was rubbing circles over the soft skin of his tummy. The guilty tendril shivers, trying to recoil but Namjoon catches it, pulling it back gently, “Don’t be shy baby, Joonie likes it when you’re clingy.”

The encouragement helps, for Jungkook starts seeping out of his neck, black mass spreading underneath him on the couch as if forming a blanket to engulf Namjoon. Jungkook commences _cuddletime!_ and long, loving tentacles wrap around his body, arms and calves, cradling him until Namjoon is nestled in safety and warmth.

Namjoon lifts his arm, pressing his mouth to a tendril curled loosely around it and gives it a kiss. Jungkook’s sonorous, yet sweet voice breaks into a giggle.

Namjoon's baby had always been so ticklish.

Snug and comfortable, Namjoon looks for the rerun of one his favourite cooking shows when he suddenly halts at the news channel. Interested, he watches.

Apparently, there had been a massacre downtown, a symbiote had gone rogue and bitten the head off one of the bank employees whilst assisting its host in a robbery. Special forces were soon called in and the symbiote was shot before it could escape, the parasite and the host killed on spot as the town broke into an absolute pandemonium.

 _“As you can see, such sick monsters are roaming the city”,_ a reporter screams animatedly in a nasal voice, _“When will the Government take a proper course of action? What good is in these beasts? Residents recommend immediate obliteration of these creatures, and call extraterrestrial survival on Earth illogical, immoral and impossible.”_

Namjoon feels an uneasy stirring, then the slow retraction of tendrils- one by one, until every trace of black has sunken back into his body, leaving a sudden gaping emptiness behind.

“Jungkook?”  

On no response Namjoon sits up a little, nudging around for that presence inside his head, “Baby, where’d you go?”

Jungkook stays quiet, unmoving, almost like it doesn't want Namjoon to feel like it exists. A few minutes pass and Namjoon’s worry evidently grows. He puts a palm over his chest, feeling Jungkook share a similar worry as him.

“Darling”, Namjoon croons slowly, with utmost love, “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Jungkook finally makes something akin to a whimper, almost like it's crying, which it is not exactly capable of but Namjoon feels the pain coursing through his veins. He feels the pinprick in his eyes. He feels _for_ Jungkook.

 **_Not a monster_** , Jungkook finally rumbles softly and Namjoon closes his eyes, a tear quickly rolling down his cheek. His beloved is hurt.

**_Partners, lovers. Us, we._ **

It mutters all too quickly, the words resonating and settling like thick gravel, pulling Namjoon in like a high tide. Jungkook loves him so much it’s pricking at the seams of his heart, consuming him whole. Jungkook is warm inside his body, emotions raw and deep, and Namjoon _feels_ , _feels_ and _feels_.

“My baby”, he sobs softly, “You are wonderful. Perfect.”

**_Will not go rogue._ **

“No my love, never.”

**_Will never hurt us. Hurt you. Love you, Joonie._ **

“I love you too, darling.”

**_Will never leave you._ **

“Forever, my love. We are forever.”

Namjoon’s hand lifts on its own accord; Jungkook takes over and Namjoon lets him. Black wisps of tendrils unfurl from his wrist, the mass thickening and taking the shape of a hand over Namjoon’s open one.

The black hand fits its finger-like appendages between Namjoon’s splayed ones and Namjoon encloses them.

_They’re holding hands._

The weight is wonderful, Jungkook holds him so tight, caressing Namjoon's long fingers and preening contently.

Any sensation of Jungkook around him is ecstatic, so when a tentacle surfaces from the bow of his back and curls around his middle, trailing around his pecs, Namjoon fails to subdue a small moan.

The tendril teases, soft and wet as it rubs around his ribs. Namjoon is so sensitized, with all his emotions threadbare, with all of himself threadbare, that he can barely contain his responsiveness when Jungkook instigates the littlest of touches.

**_Like touching you, Joonie._ **

Jungkook says in a deep voice, coaxing and lustful, and Namjoon suddenly feels heat coil low in his stomach. “Touch me then, baby.”

**_Wanna have you Joonie, make you mine._ **

“Take me love, I’m yours.”

**_Will not be gentle tonight._ **

Namjoon licks his lips, throat dry from the passionate rumble of his lover. “We don’t have to be. Show me how much you want me, my baby.”

Jungkook growls, possessive and hungry, and black thick tendrils curl around Namjoon’s legs to hoist him up. **_Bedroom_** , his symbiote offers as it manoeuvres Namjoon’s body up and off the couch, mapping the familiar route to their bedroom in wobbly, hasty steps.

He stumbles to his bed, crawling up and sitting down. The tendrils around his body sink back into his skin and Namjoon makes an embarrassing noise of despair.

“Baby?”

**_Undress. Don’t wanna rip your work clothes._ **

Blushing, Namjoon does away with all of the offensive fabric on his body, tossing the items of clothing to some unregarded corner of his room. His naked form on the bed shivers and he notices his window is open.

“Baby… the window”, Namjoon mumbles shyly, scooting back against the headboard and squeezing his thighs together to hide how shamefully hard he is by so little teasing.

Jungkook laughs, a little mocking, like it adores how shy Namjoon can get from such meagre exposure. Like it can’t believe something like a window is bothering him when he’s about to have sex with a literal _alien._   

A thick web-like tendril shoots out of his arm and slams the window shut, pulling the curtain too for Namjoon’s peace of mind.

It sinks back into his body and Namjoon pouts a little.

“Won’t you show yourself baby?”, he bites his lips, making his voice drop to the sultry baritone he knows Jungkook completely falls for, “Won’t pin me down and fuck me senseless, baby?”

Jungkook croons, all around Namjoon yet nowhere near him. It’s so frustrating, his cock already weeps by his stomach.

**_Tonight, love, I have surprises for you._ **

Jungkook doesn't materialize and Namjoon feels his libido spike, meaning Jungkook is getting ready for whatever it has planned. It excites him, jitters his nerves and he waits patiently for Jungkook’s next command.

But Jungkook goes completely silent, and unpredicted tendrils emerge and wrap around his ankles, pulling him roughly till he’s splayed beautifully on the bed. Stronger tentacles rise from around him, touching, teasing, memorising- _cherishing_ his body.

Namjoon moans as tendrils curl around his wrists and hike them up over his head, pinning him down so he can’t move. He surrenders completely, going delightfully pliant as Jungkook manhandles him, pushing and pulling, touching and feeling. It’s hypnotic, how much they trust each other, are the only ones to make each other feel so good.

Jungkook groans in pleasure at Namjoon’s submission and thin tendrils move along his chest, wet and smooth as they coil around his nipples, more emerging to press and twist at the buds. The stimulation makes Namjoon’s body arch off the bed with a cry.

Black mass travels down his stomach, hot and quick as it reaches his cock, flushed and dripping precome, and envelopes it in a tight heat. “F-fuck, baby please”, Namjoon tries to fuck into the soft walls of the orifice but tentacles wrap around his hips, holding him down so he has no control over his body.

 **_You belong to me_** , Jungkook preens, **_I shall do what I please._ **

Namjoon whimpers quietly, back curved and body held down, tentacles wrapping around his thigh and pulling them apart. It relishes the smooth tan skin, coiling and coiling until Namjoon is wound up in tendrils, held so lovingly, so lustfully, like Jungkook will devour him whole tonight.

His knees are pushed up, legs wide apart as tentacles slowly course down the inside of his thigh, running over the curve of his ass and curling. They squeeze the soft mound of flesh, pulling it apart so smaller tendrils can circle his rim, fluttering and loose from when Jungkook fucked him awake this morning.

Namjoon whines and squirms, nails digging into the sheets. “Baby, baby please stop teasing. Fuck me, _please_.”

 **_So eager_** , Jungkook emanates a condescending scoff and it sends shivers down Namjoon’s spine, **_Be patient, love, I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be walking for a week._ **

“Fuck, please”, Namjoon incoherently whimpers, sensing a small tendril slip into him, feeling around his walls, prodding and pushing. But it’s not _enough_. “More- baby, want more.”

A tentacle coils around his throat and Namjoon gasps, the weight euphoric and wonderful, as it climbs higher and stops over the seam of his plump lips. Namjoon opens his mouth obediently and the tentacle slips in, fucking his mouth when at the same time a thicker tentacle fucks into his hole, slippery and tight; and all of a sudden Namjoon is so full, being fucked both ways like he was born to be a spineless doll greedily taking all it’s given.

It’s absolutely _ecstatic,_  the delectable noises that Namjoon makes spurring Jungkook on to appease it's beloved even more. It _gives_ , _gives_ and _gives_ and Namjoon takes it compliantly.

The tentacle thrusts into him relentlessly, his asscheeks being kneaded and pulled further apart so more tendrils can slither in, stuffing him to the brim as he chokes on the thick appendage ravaging his mouth. The thinner tendrils on his nipples flick and pinch, his body going into overdrive as he writhes and whimpers.

Drool drips down the side of his mouth, his body wet from all the tendrils moving around, tentacles fucking into his stretched entrance with a sloppy rhythm. He clenches and Jungkook groans gutturally.

**_You feel so good, love, always so tight._**

Namjoon moans at the praise, tears pricking in his eyes at the pleasure wracking through him when a tendril brushes past his sweet spot, jabbing into it again and again as it fucks him.

He wants to scream but his mouth is full and his lips are swollen from being stretched, the pressure against his throat so good that it blinds his senses in titillating thrill.

Suddenly, he’s being thrown around and over onto his stomach, a tentacle slipping around the succulent curve of his waist to keep his ass up in the air and his face pressed to the sheets. The appendage in his mouth slips out and starts caressing his cheek and ears, and Namjoon can finally scream and shake in pleasure.

“F-fuck feels so good baby, harder, _please_ , fuck me harder”, his toes curl deliriously, the tentacle inside him thickening with mass into a phallic shape, thrusting so deep that it grazes his prostate each time. The orifice over his cock coils tighter and Namjoon whimpers, spilling into it as it sucks it up greedily.

Jungkook tastes him like that, and hums in contentment. Nothing is sweeter than Namjoon.

Namjoon is still being mindlessly fucked and he doesn’t find it in his voice to ask Jungkook to stop, the tentacle thickening until he’s gaping, stretched filthily and the room resounding with lewd squelches.

His head is clouded and he’s overstimulated, so he bonelessly lets Jungkook do what he wants.

A gravelly praise echoes, as if Jungkook is awed.

**_Look at you, Joonie, so good for me. You look so beautiful, taking me like you were meant for it- meant for me._ **

“Baby, I’m-”

His cock throbs again when a tendril teases the slit, wrapping around his length to jerk him off. His body rocks in the bed with each pound of the tentacle and wet rivulets of clear substance roll down his legs, his asscheeks bright red from being squeezed and kept apart for him to be fucked.

**_I love making you mine, Joonie._ **

Namjoon whines as he comes again, measly drops that serve as a dry orgasm. The tentacles slow down their rhythm, the smaller tendrils slipping out and the cock-like appendage sits still for a while, before carefully pulling out.

Namjoon doesn’t know how long he’s been laying lifelessly on the bed but he stirs to consciousness when something warm and wet caresses his thigh, something akin to a tongue.

 _Oh_.

Namjoon keens softly in pleasure when it licks a stripe up his ass, circling around his fucked out hole and entering him easily, prodding and thrusting softly.

“Kook”, Namjoon croons, “No more baby, please.”

 **_Tasting you, love_** , it answers smugly before licking up his spine, two big, strong claws holding his body and rolling him onto his back so they can face each other. Jungkook licks his stomach, long tongue slicking up the expanse before curling around a raw, flushed nipple. Namjoon groans and bows his back and Jungkook flicks the other bud with the sharp tip of his claw.

“Baby, you’ve fucked the life out of my body. I’m serious, no more now”, he rests a hand over Jungkook’s jaw and pulls him up.

Jungkook trills cutely, materialized and real.

It's just one head, a torso, and arms- the rest of it attached to Namjoon in tendrils. But it's big enough to wrap around Namjoon warmly.

Out of all the Klyntars Namjoon has seen, Jungkook is the most gorgeous symbiote he’s laid his eyes on.

It’s bituminous black, white curved eyes- but what sets it apart is _colours_.

Jungkook has specks of light blue under its eyes, like freckles, making it look like a star-studded sky. Its teeth are sharp, tongue long as it rolls out and licks at Namjoon’s face affectionately. Its torso is big, built and muscular but it has splotches of purple and blue on the black mass, a pretty canvas that sets it so apart from it's species.

Namjoon’s baby is one of its kind. His beautiful baby is so colourful, an ethereal being that Namjoon loves with every fibre in his body.

His alien, his angel, his everything.

“Baby, kiss me”, Namjoon cups Jungkook’s face. Its skin is- _odd._ It’s not wet or slimy, but its rubber-like, yet soft and warm. Jungkook’s presence is something Namjoon never expected, but always needed.

Jungkook makes a happy noise and curls its tongue back in, pulling the seams of its mouth over its fangs. Namjoon kisses where there be should be lips, but it’s flat, little bumps that aren’t really lips though he pecks at them lovingly anyway.

Jungkook cradles Namjoon in it's comfortably large arms and Namjoon opens his mouth, letting Jungkook’s tongue breach into his warmth- the kind of kiss Jungkook headily seeks.

Namjoon sucks on his tongue, long and thick, letting it explore his mouth and kiss him in a craze. It travels down his throat, pushing in farther.

 **_You’ve gotten better at frenching._**  Jungkook hums, appeased.

Namjoon chokes a little and Jungkook pulls it’s tongue out, resorting to nuzzling its head under Namjoon’s chin as he pets his baby adoringly.

“You call that frenching? Honey, kissing you is _deepthroating_ ”, he laughs.

Jungkook wriggles a little, whining. **_You love my tongue._ **

Namjoon wraps his arms around its neck, kissing the top of its head. “I love _you,_ my beautiful baby.”

Jungkook makes another soft trill, like its suddenly shy.

**_Love you too Joonie. So, so much._ **

**Author's Note:**

> omg u made it out of this tragedy alive !! :o
> 
> heres my [twitter](https://twitter.com/STARJ00N) where i write social media aus and cry abt my nonexistent social life B)


End file.
